Not just any Noah
by Death or Love
Summary: So everyone knows that the fifth Noah is a around somewhere, but that somewhere is never known by the bookman, I disguise myself and try to fit in with everyday people but well my plans are going to be ruined...


_**Hey everyone that decides to read this, this is my first time of writing for a anime, so I'm pretty excited anyway please read, I'd say it's pretty awesome **_

**Chapter 1:**

The world was in our hands, people didn't know who we were or what we were, and they couldn't see between the lines. Everyone thought we were one of them we looked the same, we breathed and our skin was warm, nothing could establish us to be anything different, but alas we were more superior, our skills and powers weren't the only things that made us different, no, our Noah genes had been awoken.

We didn't have age limits but we weren't immortal either, we were sort of in between, the thirteen of us living separate lives and never being called upon unless there was a 'family' emergency. I lived in Australia far away from the rest of the clan a completely different world surrounded me. There weren't many exorcists that came here, because it was rare for innocence to be found let alone Akumas. No one knew my face or my name, the only ones that knew my true name were the other Noahs and the Earl, but they still didn't know my true face, I could never reveal it and if I did I would genuinely kill that person.

The people that I generally stayed away from when I was travelling to other countries were the Bookman. If they saw me for a Noah they would record it so that everyone knew that I existed, of course they knew that I was somewhere, but no one had any record of seeing me. I walked out of my supposed home to put the rubbish in the bins, I looked at the neighbours home and saw their son staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked glaring at a boy.

"N… n… nothing" he answered me.

"Yes you were, just spit it out".

"You are different" he said shaking.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't normal".

I walked over to where he stood shaking and asked "What's not normal about me? I still breath, my skins warm, so tell me what's not normal" I was getting frustrated with this child.

"You look like you are hiding something, your appearance changes slightly everyday, you remind me of the stories told about the Noah" I stood back shocked as he started to tell me a story.

When I realised that he was repeating the lies form the bible, I grabbed his shirt and lifted him in into the air and snarled "How dare you believe in such lies as these, they are nothing near to the truth just lies, only lies!" I threw him to the ground with a force. This child had gone to far as he whimpered "please…. I meant nothing by it…. Please just leave me… let me go".

Not a chance, I thought to myself until somebody stood in my way, now, remember how I said that there weren't many exorcists that came to Australia, well that was truth… well… here was one at this very moment. Finally a chance to battle and fight against such a being, he stood in front of me and glared finally speaking to ask me a stupid question.

"Who are you?" he asked and I just laughed at him, he had no plan of action, he didn't even look he just butted in. There was no way that such a weak human being was going to get in the way of my doings so I decided to question him, find his weakness.

"The question is, who are you?"

"Me?" he asked confused.

"Yes, who are you to interfere with my affairs, this is none of your business, but I guess that it will now be your fault if this boy does get killed" he looked unsure, he didn't know my intentions one bit, so I could make any move I wanted. I looked over to the boy as he tried to crawl away from the mess. I couldn't be bothered to have a fight; I'm a boring person when it comes to these things. I stepped up to the young exorcist and pushed him with such force that he hit his head on bitumen with a crash. I grabbed the boy and went in front of the exorcist and ended the boys' life. I let his lifeless body crumple to the floor as I brushed my hands together.

"You are lucky that I don't kill you, but I shall leave you with a riddle, 'how can death be as light as the darkness'?" it had confused him. I walked away turning all the lights of that were down the street. It was time that I returned home to my 'family' I could tell that there were going to be some changes.

Home

As I walked through the Ark I arrived at the long dinner table, where I guess that we were going to be having a meeting. I guessed that I had surprised the Earl as there were hardly any seats laid out, so I decided that I would pull up my own chair which would sit in-between Tyki and the Earls seat, I liked the idea of being close to the table, it gave me a sudden surge of power, but I had to remember what had happened to the last Noah that had tried to take over control. No one noticed me walk through the door and take a seat, instead they were involved in a immature food fight. Everyone stopped as the Earl walked through the door as always smiling like a clown.

"Look who's here" he said.

Everyone watched Tyki Mikk as he walked through the door behind the Earl, "hey Tyki" Road said behind her books. He turned to greet everyone and as he saw me, he looked away and took his seat next to me. Oh yeah I didn't mention this to you before but, well… we are sort of meant to be together… anyways yeah, but I walked out on him to start my life in beautiful Australia.

As the earl took his seat, Road made a small coughing noise and we all turned to stare at her smiling face, "so now that we are all here, you can do my homework" there were protests but everyone still took the book apart from me, there was no way in hell that I was going to do her dirty work. It turned out thought that no one did it instead they Jas and Devis wrote fives for every answer and Tyki wrote 12 for every answer in her Geography book. I smiled half amused, we had become so lame in the past few years, at least I still had my strength and anger with me.

_**Anyways thanks for reading, I would love to know wether you liked it or not, I am not going completely with the story as I will be following my main character around, anyways please leave a review if possiblexxxxxxx**_


End file.
